To Gain Back What Was Lost
by tk-chan
Summary: The Foots are the world's rejects, but are they all what the others believe they are? what if one of them was there to find something she lacks - a loving family.. through the Foot clan and finally to the turtles??
1. snow

Wow.. My very first TMNT fic.. I'm so obsessed with them these days, with the new cartoon coming out. Can't wait!  
  
Anyway, this fic is based on my own thoughts, set stage in the first and the second movie, and some other stuff from here and there. Major OC alert! It's from a Foot's POV, but it's not just a Foot - a female member (OC), who is full of anger towards the world. Yeah, she's like Raph I guess. She will be an ally later on though. Well, if I get good reviews, then I'll go on with the fic. If I don't, I'll just keep to myself to tell it during those times when I can't sleep.  
  
Prologue  
  
It is raining. Just like it did before. It's lot better than snowing - snow is too clean and pure for my taste. It doesn't suit me, the snow. I sigh. The winds are beginning to blow harder. There isn't any time for me to be waiting for it to stop. I decide to head back, to my 'home', to my 'family', in Lairdman Island, where though no one is waiting for me, I return.  
  
***  
  
The lair is full of world's rejects; the ones that don't belong, I, am one of them. Midst the noise, the smoke, and the light, I make my way to the underground gym. All the other members of the Foot, my 'family', are there. As I have guessed, they are training. I struggle to put on my dogi without attracting too much attention, for I, Jin, is the only female elite member of the Foot. All the rest are male. A few glance my way. The dogi is only up to my waist, where I take time to breathe. Though it may not look like it, the dogi is rather hard to put on, at least for me. I let them stare. It's not like I have anything to hide. The gong rings. The Master, my 'father', is calling. I finish putting on my dogi and head towards the forum.  
  
***  
  
Master Shredder initiated a new member of the Foot - Shinsho. He is a good fighter. Has a pretty face too.  
  
"Money cannot buy the honor that you have earned today. You make all of us proud."  
  
Said shredder as he masked the new member. He then turned and faces the other rejects surrounding him. He spoke briefly, and then talks of something strange, something bizarre.  
  
"There are new enemies, freaks of nature, causing threat to us, these.. turtles!"  
  
At his words, I frown. Has he gone mad? Turtles? With a sigh, I fumble with my dogi. These things never seem to fit around my body. I am forever loyal to my 'father'. I will obey his orders always. Suddenly, I hear a soft voice.  
  
"Master Shredder.. I .. I know of these turtles.."  
  
Says the voice. I turn and see Danny Pennington. He rarely talks, rarely smokes, and has a loving father. It is almost odd that he is here with us. He knows the turtles though. With that, Shredder sends us out to our mission - destroy the turtles! 


	2. first encouter

Thanks to those who have taken time to read my fanfic, To Gain Back What Was Lost. Yes, I know the title is weird, but I couldn't think of a good one.

Special thanks to: Raphielle, Arista Niara, Ziptango for being my first reviewers and the boost to keep writing

Well, this chapter jumps to when the Turtles are at April's house after Master Splinter has been kidnapped (rat - napped?). For those of you who have watched the movie, remember when Leo and Raph are fighting while Don and Mikey retreat to the kitchen for a snack binge? Well, this is it. Jin, the original character is still the main character here, but her appearance is when Raph is getting attacked. The lines are the separation of the point of views, just so that you won't be confused when reading my fic. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask me - my email address is or IM at lilkidtk.

Um, yeah. I'm sure some of you might have noticed that I haven't uploaded a new chapter. That's because I rewrote the second chapter, added more stuff, and uploaded it again. I'll be getting to the next chapter quickly I promise!

* * *

I don't know why I have to be out here in the rain looking for something I'm sure is not of this world. Master Shredder's order seems more like a hoax than an actual mission. Turtles? Perhaps he meant it as metaphors? I sighed and adjust my mask. The buggy faced mask clung to my face and the unprotected eye guard was letting in all the water the sky is pouring all over us. To get rid of the water and to rid of trivial thoughts, I shook my head vigorously. This action caused one of my colleagues to turn.

"Something wrong, Jin?" Shinsho asks.

"N-No… I'm fine. It's just the water I guess."

Shinsho, the newly admitted member is the most levelheaded person I have ever met in my entire life. I'm sure he will be Master Tatsu's favorite "solider" soon enough. I don't whether I should call the others and myself soldiers or ninja, or even clansman. Sure we were all trained in the art of ninjutsu, but we lacked so much to call ourselves genuine ninja. To call ourselves warriors, that wouldn't suffice to my liking. We were indeed fighting against different forces, but are we really in a war? My hand slowly reached for my red headband (A/N: just exactly what do you call that thing?) with Master's insigne. This meant something to me, more than my family name which I have abandoned so long ago. I wondered whether harboring this symbol meant I serve the Master with all honor and fight against everything in his name, but my thoughts didn't get far enough to reach a conclusion – the second team's leader was signaling me to get my team ready. I took a deep breath and turned to give instructions to my underlings.

* * *

"I cant believe we're just gonna sit on our butts and wait for things to happen! We have to go look for Master Splinter now!" Shouted Raphael to Leonardo. (A/N I admit, I don't know the exact dialogue, so I'm just writing it the way I remember. Don't kill me for it!)

He was furious. There they were, stuffing their faces with snacks and watching cartoons, while Master Splinter was out there, in God knows where. It was like for Raphael to be so angry - no one else in the world could understand Raphael better than Splinter and he was the only one who was willing to listen to Raphael. But Leonardo didn't seem to understand that.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Raphael shot at Leonardo.

"What can we do about it? April's our only lead to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something." Leo said getting exasperated at Raph.

"Oh, so that's the plan from our _great leader_, just sit here on our butts?"

"I never said I was a great leader."

"Well you sure act like it sometimes."

"Yeah? And you act like a jerk sometimes, you know that? And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!"

"Why don't you?"

"Good! Great!"

"Go ahead. We don't need you!"

After getting fed up with the arguing, Raph grabbed his pair of sai off the floor and stormed out of the house. He did not forget to slam the door, Leo noticed. Leo closed his eyes and frowned. It wasn't the first time to argue with his brother, but for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, this one bothered him. Oblivious to the racket, or just plain used to their yelling, Donatello and Michaelangelo resumed their daily snack trade.

"Pork rind?"

"Pork rind."

Raph made his way towards the Roof. The roof was spacious, a good place to relieve some stress. Raphael began to work on series of kicks and jumps in hopes that focusing on the ninjitsu moves would help him settle down. After wearing himself out, he leaned on the railing of the roof, looking down at the bustling city below him. Unknown to him, there were other beings that were watching him from rooftops not so far away.

* * *

I stood alone on the rooftop next to our target building. My men, under my command, have already taken their places upon the roof of the antique shop waiting for the right timing. By now the rain had stopped and the sun was barely peeking through the gray clouds. Fearing nothing, I jerked off the wet mask off my head and embraced the cool breeze on my blazing cheeks. I licked my lips and took a seat on the edge. I relished the fact that leaders of the team could just give orders and watch from the sideline to avoid the beating. Of course there was the consequences of punishment if the underlings were to fail. However, the feeling in my gut told me that I needed not to worry for such thing.

'_Lady Luck is Smiling down on me_' I thought to myself when I saw a movement just around the roof exit of the building. Making sure I was out of view, I took up my binoculars and focused the lenses on to the moving object. A small gasp escaped my lips when had a clear view of the "person." Whoever, or whatever, was completely green, minus the bright red eye mask tied around his dome shaped head, and the _back_. The backside of this person was a _shell_! Master Shredder wasn't kidding! In the midst of a shocking revelation, I almost forgot to signal my subordinates to begin their ambush. The binoculars were held so hard on my eyes, I was sure I'd bruise my ocular region. I stood up quickly and waved my headband as to notify the boys. At once they began to close up on the turtle.

What surprised me was this. being. I have heard stories from the other who had their first encounter earlier when they had tried to silence April O'Neil. I had imagined a horrible looking monster with fangs and such, but this, this turtle looked almost - friendly? I gave myself a slap for that. What the hell was I thinking of? Despite the looks, enemies will forever be enemies. I adjusted my dogi and proceeded to the destined spot. We approached the turtle without a sound. The opponent was too occupied to notice us in his mourning. It occurred to me almost immediately something was up with the turtle. He was lashing out martial art moves as if he was… angry? That was the closest thing I could relate to in emotion. _Who am I kidding? Is this thing even capable of feelings?_ I shook my head at my thoughts. I stared at the neighboring rooftop once again. My men have already started attacking. At that moment, I felt my curiosity take over me. I quickly leapt towards the fighting mob, forgetting that I had taken off my mask. On a near by building, a bird fluttered at our presence. This alarmed our prey. He, or I think it's a he, turned at the sound. That's when we struck.

* * *

Raphael did not notice the Foots until it was too late. By the time he turned around, he was surrounded.

'I should be ashamed to be a ninja in this kind of situation.' He thought.

He counted as many as thirty humans in black dogi and red headbands. Of course, being discouraged by the large number of enemies should not even be considered by Raphael. He pulled out his trusty sai and took position. After a while, he had to admit - these weren't just your average wanna - be ninjas. They knew how to fight. In a whirl of battle, Raphael know he was a bit outnumbered.

_'What should I do, what should I do_?'

Raphael felt panic rising in his mind, but tried to suppress it.

_'I can't panic. Stay calm and fight. Ah, what the heck! I'm in deep shit. If I cant use brawn, why not talk it out?'_ Raphael thought.

"Uh, you guys must be using the abridged version of Ninjitsu 'cus you know, you guys don't fight right. How do you guys expect to defeat me?" Raphael joked, but watched in devastation as more and more of the Foots closed in on him.

"Good answer! Good answer." was all Raphael could say.

* * *

I chuckled at the turtle's last resort of trying to humor us. Oh boy, wasn't he in a pile shit. Of course I did give thought to his words - he did fight well against us, but we had strength in number. I raised my hand to signal the attack with a sneer.

'_I shall enjoy watching this_.'

The Foot soldiers were merciless, kicking and punching Raphael with all their might. Raphael may be a mighty terrapin, but being attacked by a hoard of ninjas was just too much. The last thing he saw was a Foot soldier throwing sai's over the side of the building.

"Damn." Raphael gasped before the lights failed, and the sai's continued to fall, until it finally hit the ground with an ear shattering clang.

* * *

By the time I had gotten there, the turtle was already nearing unconsciousness. I signaled the boys to stop with a shrill whistle. They took little time in parting their ways for me to get near the turtle. Two ninja took hold of each of his limbs, and one daring lackey held his head down. I approached him deftly, placed my foot atop his plastron (A/N: this would mean his _chest_, but since we're dealing with turtles, I would have to use the right anatomy… no?) and sneered.

"Comfortable?" I asked leaning toward his bruised face.

"Fuck… you…" He spat out the words with disgust.

I frowned and got up. I don't know what bothered me more – the fact that he cussed at me, or that I got cussed at it by a giant turtle. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, and turned to the boys holding down the turtle.

"What have you guys planned for him?"

"Bait." One of the answered.

I nodded, approving of their plans, told them to move aside. I neared the fallen one, and struck him hard on the temple with the end of my kunai. The turtle's eyes rolled over, and I was sure he was out for the time being. I then turned to the ones holding him down.

"Toss him."


End file.
